Words Worth
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: What is the worth of words when spoken? what power do they have when spoken or read and what consequences could they bring? Each chapter will be dedicated to each character, please R&R. Wolf
1. Kasumi

Authors note: Please Review and tell me how well did I do, it's been quite a bit of time since I wrote anything related to DOA so please feel free to post is my way of portraying the character or even my plot not very sound, anyway enjoy.

Update Note: please check my profile forum for further details of updates made to this chapter

**Three Little Words**

The night air is chilly but the clear night sky let me peer up to the heavens where I sat with my knees brought up close to me to ward off the chilly air, I brush a strand of my copper hair back when I felt it tickle my nose.

It's a little hard for me to imagine that here I'am enjoying the view of the brilliant night sky with no one chasing me, at the moment, at the very back of my mind I head the cautious whisper of my other self who has persevered my life from the danger that threaten me.

The stab of pain at my chest is all too familiar to me now, it's not a physical pain but something much worse which I've still trouble to adjust, despite it been two years already, "you made your choice two years ago on that fateful morning when you left your clan, nothing can change it," the words of my other self told me.

Try as much, I can never be rid of that voice of my other self that whispers my doubts and fears, "poor Kasumi, all alone with her former friends and families hunting her," the mocking whisper of my other self, the dull ache in my chest continue to grow as it do every night when I'm not fighting for my life.

My mind thought back over the good times I spent within the village, the place I use to call home, "home, I want to go home," I thought miserably, the mere thought made my eyes water as I try not to think of the people who I knew in the village, what they might think of her now.

I want so badly to just curl up and cry, I know I've been coping well with hiding the tears of the pain of having my former family and friends hunting me, what's worse I know how they might have felt, some would simply do it as they been ordered to, but it's those who I know.

Those who might feel dismay at hunting me, some might turn to rage at my selfish desire, and what's worse I know it's true that I deserve death for pursing my own selfish goal when I should be putting the safety of the clan first before anything else.

But it's so hard not to think of vengeance when I had to attend to my wounded brother, it pained me day after day of seeing him like that, I should have been strong to avoid the thought of going to hunt the man who did it to my beloved brother.

The rushing of these emotions nearly overwhelmed me into wailing my despair to the sky, "stop living for the past and live for the future," a gentle whisper from my memory spoke, before I knew it I felt myself calm down, the pain in my heart now gone and all thoughts of my clan having vanished like phantoms.

I smile at the words, I would recall those exact words every time I begin to descend into despair, now I felt a warming feeling in my heart, a comfortable feeling which I wish to hold onto tenderly as a smile crept on my face as I thought of the meeting between me and him…

It was a year and a half ago, I can still recall as I walk towards the ring through the corridor I notice a man as he pass by, the man standing taller than me with ash white long hair that reach down to his waist, the hair is tied by a black ribbon, he wore rough clothes of a white and jeans that look well worn and a black sleeveless jacket

He stopped and I felt my entire body stiffen for action, he turns round and stare at me with two deep blue eyes that seem to be staring straight into my soul, why should it disturb me I cannot say, "maybe one of the ninjas from the clan?" I thought for a moment thinking it to be a plausible reason.

I felt my hackles rise as he gave me a nasty smile, "be careful with your next opponent," I couldn't tell was he mocking me or been serious, somehow I doubt he's a ninja, but a part of me whispers that he's something else, something far worse than anyone, his blue eyes stare at me unwavering.

The way he seem to be measuring me, I felt dirty all of a sudden, I quickly left but I still felt those piercing blue eyes of his continue to watch me as I enter the ring.

The arena we stood in is box shaped with the entire floor covered in flagstone of sand or some other rough material, the walls are at least ten feet high with fences that extend another ten feet high as well, behind those fences are the audience who've come to watch the fight.

I've thought in this arena three times already, I can hear the hooting of the crowd as I enter with the announcer calling my name that drove the crowd wild, I try not think of the thousand of people in the large stadium as they watch me walk forward to the centre of the ring where my opponent stood.

The air felt a little cold as the ventilation system in the stadium vented the large amount of heat from the crowd, since me and the fighter are ten feet lower than the crowd could be the reason why it's cooler.

I inspect the man critically, he simply wore a white vest that showed off his muscles, they're not as big as the muscle builders I've beaten, the pair of blue jeans he wore looks a little loose with a pair of black sneakers, I wonder is his legs are as well toned as his upper body.

I notice that he has rather long black hair that reach past his shoulder and is tied into a low pony tail by a black band, despite myself I have to admit he's very handsome with those stunning gentle green eyes, when he gave me a smile I felt myself ready to swoon like some school girl.

When I realize that I laughed at myself for been so ridiculous, "Kasumi, you're here for a reason," my other self told my sternly, this refocus my mind as I prepare to fight him.

The man shook his head while smiling, "you're a strong willed girl, I like that," he told me in praise before adopting a fighting stance, "the names Ike Kamue," I nod then gave my name, despite having the large screen board displaying my name I thought it's curtsey to give mine since he gave his, "Kasumi," I simply reply, since I no longer bore a surname after I became a runaway.

He nods in acknowledgement then drops his smile, "let's give these guys something to remember," then the signal for the match began…

The fight was long and hard but I won it by a slim chance at the very end, he congratulated me despite having a slight limp when I kicked it during the match, when I shook his hand I felt something about him that drew me to him.

It's hard to say, I felt an unbelievable amount of negative emotion that I didn't felt until I shook his hand, but at the same time I felt that I understood some of it, when I ask him about it he simply smiles and told me that it's something he has to bare on his own.

After that he came to watch all my match and gave me praises, I can feel my cheek turn red at the recollection of what he said to me, "graceful, petite but above all beautiful, these words don't give you justice when describing you when you fight."

I quite literally stammer my thanks to him, next time he even brought me flowers, I can still remember the way Tina and Lee Fang teased me, the two became my friends very quickly, despite the completive between us we got on well.

But Ike made my heart beat like a war drum every time he gave me that smile of his, but I in turn made him nervous as well, like the time when I comment that he's a thoughtful man and deserve someone special, the reply he gave me was just cute, "th…than…thanks, yeah someone…spe…cial…ummm, yeah."

The way he stammered over his words to think of some reply which he never could think up, maybe that's why we became so close in such a short amount of time during the tournament, I even got on well with another male fighter who lost to me near the end when there were only twelve fighters.

I think the guy called Terry Fury, a blonde hair man with blue eyes whose also handsome, but not as handsome as Ike, who turns out to be an acquaintance of Ryu, who in turn is suppose to watch over me from my brother.

Ryu was my first crush that I have to admit was fantasy at that time when I imagine that Ryu would marry me and proclaim his love for me, I laugh at myself that I had such thoughts for the man.

He in fact is head over heels for Ayane, I know this fact too well because I caught him making out with her during the tournament while I was talking with Terry, Ike hadn't turn up that day strangely and Terry was telling me what he knew about Ike, which wasn't much at all.

It didn't bother me one bit at seeing the two like that, somehow I knew way back when I was little that those two would end up together, Terry on the other hand just asked them to get a room before Ayane simply kicked him and said it's none of his business, the fond memory of Terry running round the complex with my half sister chasing him still makes me laugh.

Ike is special to me in a way I can only imagine, I can recall so many fond memories I shared with him, yet I don't understand why I have so much trouble saying how much he means to me, I remember someone saying that the hardest things to say are the simplest things, I found that line amusing at that time but now I'm seeing how true the words are.

No matter how many times I try to sum up the courage I couldn't say the words that I want to tell him, how could three simple words been so hard to say, it's nothing like those books I read with him about the man or woman boldly telling their feelings to the one they really cared about.

Maybe it is true what someone said to me at one time, that books tend to leave out the stuff that most readers don't like reading about, I know how I feel about it is very strong, despite having forfeited my like to forever be hunted I want to dedicate myself to him.

Am I been selfish for wanting to be his?

I don't know, my heart is a whirlwind of emotion as I think of possible ways I could tell him, but none of them seem to have the feeling to express my hearts emotion, I want to write them out for him to see plain as day light, but I feel embarrassed and that I feel it's the best if I told him verbally.

It seem to complicated, I knew this isn't the first time I brood over the matter and it will not be the last either, "the clan has a long reach," my other self whispers, this sent a shiver down my spine, I knew partly why I've been so hesitant about telling him.

The clan will not forgive me nor will they forgive anyone that is close to me that is outside the clan, I know too well how far the clans reach is and what they're capable of, if I follow me feelings and become selfish again I will bring him untold danger.

If I do not pursue this doomed relationship he will not come to harm, but then what about his feelings for me, he's been coming into the forest and searching for me every week, somehow he finds me or I find him and we would talk together.

Strange that when we talk none of the assassins that are to come for me show up that night, I wonder why that is.

I stop thinking about them when I heard movement from below, my keen eyes can see better than most people in the dark.

Nothing in the trees could be seen as I drop my gaze down to the ground to find someone moving, at first I thought it was a pursuer, closer examination of the figure on the ground show that they're not paying attention to be quite, I watch a little longer to see the figure approaching my hiding spot is a man.

He kept glancing round while he walk on the ground with a wary look, when I saw him look up I felt my heart skip a beat, the face of the man is unmistakeable as my heart began to beat faster and faster until I could only hear the blood rushing in my ear as he drop his gaze from me and move onwards.

The man who just looked up without knowing I was hiding there is the very man I want to tell my feelings to, Ike Kamue, for a split second I wonder is my pursuers close by, I let that slide as my senses are keen enough to pick up if I'm in danger, and right now I don't feel any danger lurking anywhere near.

Silently I stood up and waited for him to pass underneath me then jump down, he didn't see me until he felt my arms wrap round him, this nearly made him fell backwards but at the very last minute he manage to right himself with me still hanging by his neck with my arms.

I felt his hand fail around my suspended legs and grab them so now he's carrying me in a piggy back, I can hear him breathing heavily as he try to regain the air that was squeezed out of him by me, somehow this made me giggle, he didn't say anything to me and opted to remain standing with me on his back while he breathes nice and slowly.

After a few more minutes he gives me a glare, I gave an apologetic look thinking it might get me off his bad side; it didn't work as he simply looks ahead while snarling something about me jumping him, and I proceed to the second way of making him forgive me.

My head rested on his shoulder, so I lean up a little and bit his ear lobe gently, he gave a startled cry at my action but didn't try stop moving nor stop me, I began to gently suck on his ear and could feel the tension in his body drain away as his arms began to slacken a little.

Finally I let go and smile as he simply shook his head, "miss me?" I ask as my first question, he didn't answer me but gave me a smile instead that made me feel so relax, I rested my head on his shoulder and stare ahead as he carefully pick his way through the beaten track that is used by some campers when they venture out here to camp with nature.

After a few minutes we finally arrive at the spot, the trees have been cleared out of the clearing of five feet, the lush green grass here as been flatten a little so it don't reach up to your ankle like the grass between the trees, one side of the clearing is devoid of trees as it slopes down very steeply.

My ride, as I call him whenever he gives me piggy backs, walk up to the opening and I felt my eyes widen at the sight I seen so many times but still manage to make feel wonder at the very sight I stare upon.

The forest stretch far off until the unnatural lights of the human city took up what's left of the view, despite this the pale moon that looks down from the sky bathed the trees in silver hue of light while the lights of the city twinkle like the very stars, it's one of the many things that capture me whenever I look from here, the city can be so dirty and cramped but when you stare at it from afar it's like staring at the stars in the sky.

He sat down with me still clinging onto him, I felt this position is odd so I let go and stood up, he watch me as I walk round and sat down on his lap, try as he might I can see the light hue of red on his cheeks as he tries not to think about me as I wriggle into a comfortable position, I felt my cheeks flush hotly at my own boldness but felt it's worth it to tell him how far I would go for him.

The earlier thought that I couldn't even say those three simple words made me feel a little angry at myself, he probably knows about my feelings, but it's so embarrassing to say it to someone you really care about, I could face someone in a match where I very lives are at stake, but I cannot even say the three words that convey how deeply I feel about him.

Then the forewarning of what would happen if I continue to stay at his side, part of me want to simply leave him and hope he never finds me again, but another part of me don't want to let him go, not matter what happens I simply want to be by his side.

I lean back against his chest, if I listen carefully I could hear his heart beating wildly, this comforted me as I enjoy the view with him and him alone, it made me felt special in a way that I'm sharing such a magnificent view with him made me think of this as some kind of date.

This of course made me rethink that I should really distance myself from him, "if you care about him put some distance between yourself and him, it's for both your sake," my other self told me, the worst part of it I know my other self is always right, no matter how many times I wish I didn't want to hear it.

I notice his hands creeping round him, one of them is clenched tightly around something that it caught my attention instantly, the cautious part of me thought it was some kind of weapon that will end my life, I quell my over cautious side at the thought that he might try to hurt me, the mere thought made my very soul shake with fear that it might be true.

Softly he took one of my hand with his other and brought his closed fist to rest upon my open hand, I felt something hard been dropped onto the palm of my hand by his fist as he unclench it and withdrew it so I can see what is in my hand.

The object in my hand is a small diamond, roughly about half the size of my palm, shaped into a star as it glitters when I shift it ever so slightly bathing my hand in rainbow colour, the star is linked to a slender silver chain that look long enough to be worn round the neck.

I didn't know what to say or what do as I stare at the pendant in my hand, he didn't say anything as I try to make my mouth work, "is… this for… me?" I stammer over my words, still shocked at what lay in my hand, I let one of my fingers rub over it's smooth surface to be sure it's real.

A movement behind me as I recognize it as him nodding, I look over my shoulder, wanting to stare him in the eye to see his thoughts, I saw his eyes stare at me with hope do I like the gift he gave me.

I felt the star in my hand been lifted, I saw him lift the star from my hand from the corner of my eye, I turn to see him holding the two end of the silver chains out before bringing it close towards me, the cool feeling of the chain coming in contact with my neck sent a shiver down my back, if he notice he didn't show it, he connects the chain together and let go as I felt the pendant slide down a little as the weight of it dragged it down.

Surprisingly I thought it would be light because of it's size, I was mildly surprise at the weight but that didn't matter to me, what matter is what should I do, the gift he gave to me must have cost him a lot, but at the same time it must mean something if he's giving such a present to me.

Thoughts race through my mind as what to say or how to repay him, each time I thought of something to say it escaped me as my mouth refuses to obey me, even my body began to shiver a little as I felt a new feeling welling up within me.

Before I knew why I felt my eye vision began to blur, I wonder why has it before so blurry when I felt something wet run down from my eye down to my cheek, I brought up a hand and brush my cheek to see it's tears, I'm crying while my heart began to ache in a different way, it felt pleasant.

I felt his around round me as he whispers soft words into my ear I didn't hear, finally it occur to me that he thought I was crying tears of sadness, I wonder why would he even think of that, even with my blurry vision I could see the concern on his face as he stare at me, hoping that I would say something to ease his anxiety as to why I'm crying.

"I love you," I heard someone speak, to my utter shock it was my voice that had said it, the surprise look he gave me as I said those words which I couldn't say before, as the words finally began to settle into his mind he gave a gentle smile and mouth the words for me, probably too nervous to say it verbally like me, "I love you too," he simply replies silently.

Despite him having mouthed the words to me I felt my heart over flow with a feeling of something I've always felt before him, with no further hesitation I watch him bend down a little and capture my lips into my first kiss.

I couldn't describe it as I remain motionless in his arms as he kept his lips on mine with no hint of moving, to be honest I didn't want this to end, the feeling of how much he cares for me washing over me through his lips is too magical for me to even understand.

Finally he lifted his head as he breathes deeply a little after he kissed me until we both require to breath, I couldn't take my eyes off him and said those words again, to proof to myself that I can say it and that I genuinely mean it.

"I love you."


	2. Bayman

Authors note: This chapter will be Bayman chapter, enjoy, please check my forum of Words Worth to check for review reply.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA cast.

**Carved words**

The sound of the pounding rain didn't bother me, nor the feeling of the cold water slowly soaking my heavy coat I wore while I lay on my stomach while peering through a water smeared scope, I let go of the held breath I've been holding for the last ten second then breathed in normally for ten second before holding my breath again for ten second before letting it go and repeating the cycle again.

I moved my head back a little and moved my neck a little to loosen the muscles, I felt the joints in my neck pop causing me a little discomfort, I look round at my surrounding to ensure that my position is perfect.

Currently I'm laying flat on my stomach with a sniper rifle on the balcony of a half completed building, my target is one block away currently inside a large tower building discussing business matter about his company, I have to fire in-between two buildings at an angle the target will leave the building entrance while a parked limousine will await for him.

The position I'm currently lying in is one of the prime sniping position but I've already manage to neutralize the guards of this position no more than two minutes ago, they are to report in another eight minutes, I've got a recording of their voices so when the final security checks are made my position won't be given away.

I've already got a planned escape way once I take the target out, the elevator cable will be used to get me to the bottom of the building, currently a handle device is attach to it that will control the speed of my decent to the ground, on the ground is a sewer cover which can be opened quickly and dropped back into place.

Once down in the stinking pits of the sewers I'll make my way through the tunnels of the sewers till I get to another manhole where I'll emerge to my motorbike that's parked close by then proceed to my safe house and wait until everything calms down.

Despite telling myself the plan is perfect I know all too well that anything could go wrong, the security check don't go according to plan and they make a surprise visit ,the handle device might malfunction and drop me to my death, I get lost in the sewers or get captured while down there.

So many thoughts of how it could go wrong played through my mind over and over, I pushed these thoughts away and told myself this, "you're a professional, you expect something to go wrong and that's why you love this job, because of the thrills," I smile at the truth of it all.

I really do enjoy my job, killing the security guards earlier really made me felt good, there's nothing like it than feeling the Adeline of putting your life on the line, where one mistake could mean the difference whose body is on the floor at the end of the day.

Suddenly the rain stopped all together allowing me to look up the clear night sky as the moon peers out, I check my watch, "twenty three hundred o hour," I told myself then return to peering through the scope, the rain water that drip down the lens annoyed me, I let my left hand reach over to the side where it's sheltered from the rain and found the rag I brought with me.

Quickly I wiped the end of the lens on both ends quickly and peer through to see it mostly clear, "this will have to do," I thought, the target should be leaving the building within the next five minutes, I scan the street of the target area and found only one man walking by and stopped when he got close to the parked limousine and pushed away.

The man been led away stood as tall as me with ash white long hair that reach down to his waist, the hair is tied by a black ribbon that, he wore rough clothes of a white and jeans that look well worn and a black sleeveless jacket, I watch him wave the men off as they lead him away then pat him down for any weapon.

He seems annoyed then looks round and stopped and smile, it probably was my imagination but I felt that he's staring at me as I stare at him through the scope, those piercing blue eyes of his made me felt very nervous for some reason, in my long career this is the fist time I have ever felt this way about someone, not even the Ninjas I met gave me that impression of something so wrong that you can't even define it in human terms.

When the white hair man turn away the feeling instantly pass, the guards that held him wave at him and he nods for him to leave, he left with his hands in his pocket with a deeply satisfied look on his face.

I turn my attention from him and watch the door of the building, "Tango four this is HQ, what is your status?" I heard the crackle from the radio I took from the dead guards, quickly I brought the handheld radio and a device for recording, I press both of them simultaneity and heard the dead voice of the guard, "this is Tango four, everything is green here HQ," I waited ready to escape should they realize that the guards are dead.

I felt my heart beating fast for a brief moment before I calm it by breathing deeply in and hold it, nothing could stop me from sweating, "continue your observation Tang Four, HQ over and out," it took a moment for me to realize they brought it, instantly I hit the play button and the transmission button the hand held radio, "roger HQ, tango four over and out."

Even with the security check made they'll be monitoring all position for any snipers with their own sniper team, thankfully the position I'm in made it very hard to post a sniper, the floor I'm currently in is looking between the two buildings, the angle of the sniping would be too steep from either building.

Also positing a sniper from the building would be logical, but impractical as people will be able to see, this would cause problems for the company which of course could leak to the mass media and who knows what would happen then.

In short this is the best sniping position, which is why they are going to escort him out with five security guards armed with shields to protect him from any snipers, they even have a combat SWAT team combing the area of one mile for any possible sniping position and watching them at all time, also helicopter support has been given so should the target die then the killer will be found.

I check my watch again and felt my heart began to beat faster as the time near, I could feel the sweat on my palms inside my black gloves I wore while I held the weapon, I've done this a few times under similar circumstances.

Finally I saw the door open and five men in combat gear with probably twice the amount of body armour holding onto large metallic shield that stood taller than me, I could make out the small slit holes to peer through that's protected by a layer of bullet prove glass, I mentally smile at hoe serious they are about protecting the man whose following them.

My client has been very specific that I'am to kill this man at this time and would be given a sign that this man is the target by simply removing the black mop of hair which is a wig which will have a coat of arms, this symbol will be flanked by two swans taking flight and the shield inside the coat of arms will be separated into four parts.

One part will have the warrior charging on a war horse, the second will have a scholar documenting on a scroll, the third will have a priest that will pray to the gods and the final one will have the grim reaper as a naked skeleton with the reaper scythe in his left hand while pointing to the neighbouring sections.

I watch closely through the scope and couldn't see the man at all, they're in a tight formation making it impossible to shoot the man, fortunately I've been told by my client that the limo at the front has been rigged with explosive before hand.

I move my scope over the white limo, it's been security check lightly as it's a company car they think it will be safe, I already had located the explosive when I took up my position, the mark of the place where the explosive is placed has been made using a special marking which can only be seen using ultra violet, I've been given a scope and aim at the point.

Now I have to wait, my mind played out the scene should I fire my gun at this point, the security would take the man back in before I even have the chance to see has the man got the mark, if he hasn't then I would have wasted two bullets, the second bullet was made especially for this job, of course it's not traceable after I killed the guy who made it, this always ensure silent as the dead can't speak.

My breathing has begun to pick up as the moment began to close in, I force myself to calm down or else I'll mess up the shot, something I want to avoid at all cost.

To focus my mind I count their steps from the vehicle, the thrill of the moment made me feel more alive than I did when I killed the guards, this feeling of where everything is balanced on the line, this exhilarating is different as it determines have I got the right to call myself a professional.

I know I can do this job and if I can't do it then I can't even look myself in the mirror and be proud of myself, I guess it's my pride which is also hanging on the line, something which is both terrifying should I fail in this job and at the same time thrilling.

Pushing these thoughts out of my mind I refocus on the job, I've judged they're probably half a dozen pace away from the limo, patiently I watch them take another step, I half pull the trigger until it's only a hair line from firing the bullet, they took another step, I pull the trigger ever slightly, they took another step and my finger pulls the trigger back fully.

The bullet exited from my rifle and hit it's mark true, a full second later I recall the sound of the rifle coughing loudly then the entire limo exploded into a ball of flames that sent a black cloud into the air, the vechile itself flipped by the impact and lay upside down two feet to the left.

The guards are all sprawled on the ground and is unable to help the man who stood alone, I watch him slowly reach up and grip his hand, with a tug he pulls the fake hair out and gave a small bow as his eyes gaze down to the ground in front of him.

Peering through my scope I saw the crest of arms tattooed on his head and took one more second to ensure it's the same symbol that I saw the day before, I squeeze the trigger and watch through my scope the mans head snap back, a look of contempt on his face as he crumple to his knees before falling face flat onto the ground, his blood slowly forming a pool round him.

With the job done I pick up the rifle and slung it over my shoulder then run to the handle on the elevator cable and grab it, I press the button and felt the device instantly release the brakes and plummet me down into the black abyss of the elevator shaft.

My mind began to estimate how long before they find me, I try not to think of the chances of me been killed by hitting the ground too hard, all too quickly I saw the ground below me.

I took my finger off the button, nothing happened, panic seize me for a brief moment that I will die here, I quell the thought of any death that might happen, I instead watch the ground growing larger as I close towards it with no fear, I've stared into the eyes of death countless time.

This no different as I can imagine the hand of death slowly reaching up towards me, to take me down into the darkness he dwells in, suddenly I felt a tug that nearly wretched my hand off the handle as the brakes on the device finally activates and slow my decent.

I hit the ground a little too fast for my liking and felt my body scream in pain as my feet took the impact that travel up my entire body, ignoring the pain I quickly made my way to the half open man hole, it's still open, I smiled mentally to myself and took hold of the damn rungs of the ladder build into sewer tunnel.

Quickly I lower myself down the man hole and recovered the lid, a moment later I heard people shouting as they rush over the man hole, I felt some relief until I heard the barking of dogs, those damned infernal animal will track him to the man hole.

I began to run down my planned path, in the back of my mind I know they won't be able to catch me, as I turn a corner I heard the sound of explosion, I rigged the man hole cover by placing a grenade underneath into the man hole and strung a cable to one of the ladder steps, so when they remove the man hole the cable would yank the pin out of the grenade.

Two days since the assassination I've packed my bags ready to leave the town, right now I'm taking a nice stroll through the streets, as I pass a news stand I spot the front papers are all talking about the assassination of the head of the company that was leaving DOATEC.

I toss a coin to the newspaper man and took the newspaper and read it, "DOATEC has been conducting investigation about the assassination of the head executive, Mr Hallow Richard, of a rival company, reports said that the man was been given a deal to sell his company to DOATEC which he promptly refused, afterwards he was killed at the very door step of DOATEC headquarters," I smile as I read on.

"Some people in the rival company have pointed accusing fingers at DOATEC, saying that they are the ones who set up the assassination should he refuse, DOATEC rebut these claims that they have no reason to kill, but records of similar cases have surfaced which has placed enormous pressure upon DOATEC as to what to do with these cases, currently the head of DOATEC, Dr Victor Donovan, has made no comment."

I felt good, the company had try to double cross me, so this is a little pay back to them, I thought about the job and how odd it was at the time the request was made.

It was a interesting assignment where the client asked me to meet him in a secluded place, once there he gave me the money in a suitcase before we even began talking, the man was quite sullen but his eyes burned with a purpose which I felt compelled to accept the job, once I heard it though.

The task was to kill the target he assigned for me if I want to, if I don't he'll still pay me the money as if I did it, I found it rather strange and didn't gave a answer, he simply told me all the details regarding the hit and even supplied the distraction for the guards with shields.

Then I ask about the sign for me to kill the man, I still remember the a hunted smile he gave me before removing the hair wig he wore and showed me the symbol, the client is the hit, it stunned me a little but I listen that he wants me to kill him specifically in front of DOATEC headquarters.

Naturally I said I'll think about it, he in turn told me it was taking place the next day in the evening, he said that if I accept or not he don't want to hear about it, I found that strange but when I ask him further details it dawned on me that he knew I would take the job.

I know some assassins would have taken the money and left, but I'm a little different, I made one rule with myself, if I accept the money I'm doing the job.

I turn back my attention to the paper and read about the autopsy of my, now deceased, ex-client and the bullet which was used to kill him, I smile as I read on, "this bullet had an engraving upon it which still baffle people as to what it means, engraved upon the bullet is the initial "B.C.F.Y.V", none of us knows and maybe no one will ever know about it."

The paper is correct in the most part, no one would know the meaning of the initial except for me, I mouth the meaning while dumping the now useless paper into the bin, "Bayman's Coming For You Victor."


	3. Ayane

Authors note: sorry for the late update, for that this is a tribute for all those Ayane/Ryu fans out there, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters, they all belong to Team Ninja, the ACC belongs to me

**Intertwining words**

I waited in front of some fancy restaurant wearing my best dress, I ask myself for the hundredth time why in hells name am I here, "because I lost to that guy, THAT'S why!" I told myself angrily, I watch a couple quickly move away when they saw me scowl at them, I can't fathom why he would ask me to be here on what I can see is date central place.

Glancing in the glass that reflected my image, I'm wearing a simple dark purple dress, the dress is a little tight at the hip with the skirt going down to my knee snugly, my shoulders are bare except the two straps the held the dress onto me, I blush at the front of my dress which is modest but showed off a little off my womanly asset.

My hair has been brushed so it didn't look like a mess like it was, whenever I sleep in the wrong position, I absent-mindedly flick one strand of my hair back into place, I felt a little weird that I'm not wearing my usual dark purple Bandanna, I've worn it for so long it's become part of me, I even wear it while I sleep and even during baths, I took it off just for today because it didn't suit with my dress.

Hanging over my shoulder is my black purse, that held the precious Bandanna, that fitted with the dark tone of colour of my dress, I wouldn't be wearing this but considering I lost to the guy fair and square he told me to come here to the front of the restaurant at six O clock in Kyoto wearing my best dress.

Slowly I recall the day when I dropped by his apartment, for a man he kept the apartment extremely clean with no laundry anywhere except in the basket, the guy I dropped by to see is an informant, and good friend of Ryu and myself, his name's Terry Fury.

He's a nice guy, despite been a little too friendly for my liking, since I known him for more than half my life I thought it would be rude not to drop by when he asked me to, I known him to ask me to drop by for information to pass to the clan elders, but this time he asked me to play cards with him.

I still can remember berating him while he was shuffling the cards until he told me it's a game with high stakes, "whoever wins can demand anything from the loser, and I mean ANYTHING, but ONLY once," he told me giving that look he would saying he's quite serious.

First I object but then I thought of the things I could make him do, so I told him that he will be my slave for a week if he lose, he accepted without telling his demands, something which I'm regretting now, I'm a pretty good at poker and mange to have won against every match in the clan and on a few missions as well.

But somehow, maybe he cheated, the game ended with him winning and me standing here waiting for him to turn up, I gave my word so I can't back out now.

Someone approached me from behind, restraining myself from kicking the poor sucker behind me I turn round to see who it is and felt my heart skip a beat.

Standing directly behind me a man wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose pinned through one of his pockets on the jacket, his chestnut long hair tied back into a low pony tail, his eyes stare at me with those brilliant emerald eyes that I marvelled, I couldn't believe it that behind me standing in the Tuxedo is Ryu Hayabusa.

I felt my mind become muddled whenever I'm alone; with no one else I know, with him, "been waiting long?" I heard him asks in his calm voice, I couldn't tell was he anxious like me or was he afraid that I might throw one of my legendary temper tantrum at him, which he knows I'll never do, Terry on the other hand is a very different matter.

Then what he said confused me, as if reading my mind, which he's been able to do ever since we met which kinds of makes me wonder how transparent am I to him, "I was told that you wanted to meet me here," suddenly I figured it out, that weasel of an informant had specifically arranged for me in my best dress to meet Ryu here for dinner, which I didn't mind one bit.

I swear when I get my hands on that guy I'm going to kick him into the middle of next year for tricking into this, "is something the mater, Ayane?" I snap out of my imagination of beating the hell out of a certain informant we both know, "no, nothing!" I reply hastily then kicked myself mentally for giving out such a hurried reply.

Either he saw how nervous I'am or not he opted to give me one of his rare warm smile, "I see, shall we go in?" I nodded slowly, having to watch my every action to ensure I don't make a fool out of myself.

He held out his hand to me making me try and think what am I suppose to do, my body naturally responded before I could think of my actions and placed my own hand on top of his, I watch those hands of his envelope into his then stepped up the stairs that lead to the restaurant as my feet follow with him guiding me.

The building I entered is large with pretty much the entire front made of glass, I wonder why is that as the glass doors are opened by a man wearing a tuxedo and gave a small bow, "welcome to Le Morte d'Arthur," it felt strange for a stranger to bow to me, Ryu gave a curt nod and pass by the man, I caught the smile on the mans lip, the smile is filled with curiosity than malicious.

The red carpet we walked on took us to the wooden stand where a man wearing the same uniform as the man at the front door, he gave a pleasant smile as we approached, "ah, welcome, do you have reservation?" I didn't know, I was told to be at the front door, that's all I know, "yes, Hayabusa," Ryu replies calmly.

I watch the man on the stand flip through a large black book for a few moments, he kept flipping through the book making me wonder are we late or there isn't any reservation, I kept fidgeting with my other hand with the hem of my dress, I felt a gentle squeeze by the other hand held by Ryu, I felt myself relax by his show of concern for me.

Finally the man turns to the last page, "ah, sorry the entry was made after the book was taken away," the man apologises to us then rings a bell that summoned a young man, "please show them to table eighteen," the young man gave a nod and gesture with his hand, "please this way," Ryu follow the man while I follow guided by his hand.

We weave through the tables, I counted twenty nine tables, half of them filled with couples that talk in low whispers to one another, their face illuminated by the small red candle set between them, I felt my ears begin to burn that I might be dining with Ryu in such a romantic atmosphere.

I saw a small stage to the far left where a piano sat, I wonder do they provide music as well, I'm glad they didn't, despite it helping with the romantic atmosphere it'll probably get on my nerve sooner or later.

Our guide stop at a table that's next to the window, the building is set upon a hill that face towards the sun set and the city below so the view is quite spectacular as the sun set it bathed the city in fiery orange, the young man pulls the chair back and with a gesture to me to sit down, I comply and was about to set my purse down when he reach for the folded red napkin on the table over my shoulder, my hand snaked up to grab hold of the arm and held it in place.

A moment later I let go, my instinct had kicked in and grabbed the man's arm, still it annoyed me a little, "don't try that again," I tell the injured man in a low tone, he nods while he held his wrist that I held onto while his face looks a little pale, I watch him hurriedly pull the chair for Ryu and this time took the napkin in front of Ryu and place it upon his lap before leaving almost in a run.

I glare at the man as he disappear round the bar that's located some feet away from the entrance, when I turn my eyes away from him I find myself instantly look back to Ryu, he's watch me with a grin that made me look away hastily, my cheeks burning with embarrassment of what I did to the man.

Before I could even speak the waiter came forward, "here is your menu," he hands the menu to us, I gave a growl at his timing and watch him looks nervous, "I'll return once you are ready to order," like the boy before he quickly leaves, satisfied I made my point I look down at the menu and saw the complicated names they have, thankfully the description of the food gave me an idea of what they are.

I felt like some sea food, but I didn't know how big they are, the price tag on them made me nervous to order, I peeked a look at my supposedly date to find him reading the menu with a neutral look, giving me no idea of what he might order, before I could read on a man stood beside the table, "are you ready to order?" I felt my annoyance rise, "No, I've only just starting looking at the menu," I tell the man sternly hoping he'll scuttle away like the rest.

To my surprise he didn't and remain by the table, "I'm sorry madam, I'll return when you are ready," he turns then stops and gave a small bow, "sorry for not introducing myself, I'am Lancelot White, I'll be your personal waiter for today, if you require anything I'll be happy to help," despite my annoyance of the man taking the trouble of introducing himself when I'm not even going to say his name I have to admit the guy is better than the rest who scurry away when I glared at them.

I looks to see Ryu glancing at the waiter with interest, "something the matter, Ryu?" he shook his head, "nothing," as he looks back at the menu, if he thought he could fool me by saying it's nothing then he'll be surprised, I've known the man for years whenever he says "it's nothing" with no explanation then there is something wrong.

The thought made me smile that I know quite a bit about Ryu, like how when he's nervous he would squeeze and unclench his hand, even when holding onto something, as evident as I watch his left hand move slightly every ten second, it chuckle to myself that I can read him just as well as he can read my mood.

I turn my attention back to the menu, after reading the entire menu three times I still didn't know what I like to eat, from the corner of my eyes I saw Lancelot returning, a part of my mind wonders is that the man's name as Lancelot is suppose to be a knight from some story or something.

Quickly I made up my mind to go with the scallop dish, when he finally arrives he brought out a pad with a pen, "are you ready to order?" he asks us pleasantly, I try my best to reply without sounding like I'm angry at him, "I like the dish with the scallop," I watch him a few moments thinking he'll write the order down.

He gave a grin, "may I give a suggestion if you're looking for seafood dish madam?" instantly my temper rose and I felt like hitting the guy, but I didn't want to make a scene nor do I want to beat up the guy who'll be serving me all day, "what do you suggest?" I ask while trying very hard not to scream at the guy, if looks could kill the man would require a plastic surgeon by now.

Stepping so he standing beside me he points at one of the dishes on the menu, "this dish is very good but the Scallop you're ordering is quite small in size, more of an appetizer," looking at the dish her pointed I felt my stomach growling for food, I had to agree the dish he pointed sounds more better than the one I'm ordering, "fine, I'll order this then," with a smile he writes the order down and moves to Ryu, surpassingly the man also pointed out another dish for him and Ryu accepted, when he's about to leave Ryu calls the man back.

I wonder what would Ryu want with the waiter, "the dishes you pointed out are quite expensive," I looked back at the menu and found that he's right, "they are, but for tonight and your lovely companion here, a special discount has been made, so please don't worry and enjoy the meal," I felt my cheeks turn scarlet at how the waiter address me and Ryu, he's practically said we're a couple.

Ryu didn't seem bothered, "I seem to have seen you somewhere before, have we met?" the waiter shook his head, "no sir, this is my first time meeting you, by chance there couldn't be someone as handsome as me could there?" I look at the guy more closely and wonder is he trying to be funny.

The suit he's wearing seem a little tight at the waist, probably hiding his beer belly, while the rest of his body seems a little on the chubby side, he even has a slight double chin as well, I laughed inwardly at the man, but somehow his face do bare some resemblance to someone, I just couldn't figure out who.

I look across the table to see Ryu's eye brow move a little, he's trying to figure out who the man is, after a few more moments I watch his shoulders sag, a sign of defeat, "no, sorry I probably mistook you for someone," the waiter nods, then leaves to get their orders ready.

The silence that follows after the man left made my nervousness rise, I review that I've been a little irritated, this I can see is a fault of myself that happen when I'm nervous, unfortunately whenever I'm with Ryu, alone that is, I'm always finding it hard to talk with him without stammering, it makes me feel frustrated which ends with me walking off on one occasion, with the excuse I was needed somewhere else.

Sighing at the thought I turn my attention to the window and felt admiration as the night sky moves in turning the sky dark, the lights of the city that seem to shine like the stars in the heavens, this train of thought made me remember when I was young I use to play with Kasumi.

Those memories are old and I don't feel anything about them, hate nor joy, whatever the case maybe I don't want to think about it on this night, not with the one I love so close to me, "the city seems like it's alive," I heard him spoke softly, I gave a nod, unsure was he speaking to me or to himself.

Slowly I turn to see him staring out of the window, his eyes filled with anxiety, I could tell at the way he stare out of the window so intensely, he has his left hand supporting his head while he rested upon it, while his right is tapping lightly on the table, another sure sign which I could read, "what's he so nervous about?" I thought to myself.

Shortly after our meals arrive, our waiter kindly placed the plates and asked if we wanted to use chopsticks instead of the knives and forks, I declined and Ryu did so the same, he left us while we ate our meals.

The dish I order is a large place filled with variety of seafood that range from shellfishes, lobsters, prawns and fish, I don't know could I finish the plate all by myself, Ryu on the other hand has a large plate with a large fish with it's head and tail place at the end of the plate, the middle is divided into four different type of food that's been made from the same fish.

I pick up the fork and got ready to dig in when Lancelot returns with a bottle of wine, "would you like some wine?" I look to the wine then to Ryu, "how much will it cost?" the waiter gave us a smile, "don't worry sir, the manager has told me that this wine is suppose to come with the young ladies meal, considering your meal is suppose to come with one too I've decided to pick a good vintage for the two of you to enjoy," from his belt he produce a cork opener and unscrews the cork.

With care he pours the wine into my glass to half then moves to fill Ryu's to half a glass as well, next he wheels a trolley with a bucket filled with ice next to our table and places the open wine bottle into the bucket, once done he gave a bow and told us to enjoy our meal before leaving.

I'm feeling grateful for the guy, he's done a fantastic job so far, polite despite me been rude to him, picking a splendid dish for us as well as telling us about the discount, now the wine as well.

Ryu may not know, but I've drunk an entire bottle of sake before and developed fondness for it, so I won't be drunk from drinking half of the bottle.

I took my glass between my fingers and swirl it a little to allow it to 'breathe', as I heard some people call it, slowly I took a sip of the wine and felt the powerful taste of it nearly made me gag, I wasn't expecting it to be this strong at first but as the liquid went down my throat it felt wonderful, once I got use to the taste I found it very tasty.

Ryu has also sampled his glass of wine and gave an approving look, when he caught me staring at him he smiles then raise his glass of wine up to me, I smile understanding the gesture as I did the same, slowly with tap our glass together.

We silently toasted to one another and drank our cups before refilling it and finally returning our attention to our meal, while I was picking the meat out of the last shellfish someone stood up abruptly five tables behind Ryu, I look up wondering whose trying to ruin my mood.

The one standing up is a tall man, probably as tall as Ryu, he has long black hair that's tied into a low pony tail, he wore a tuxedo, I couldn't tell what is happening with the black hair man's back towards us, but judging by the way he stood up I'm guessing he's surprised or even angry.

Next he turns and leaves, I didn't see his face from the angle I sat, somehow I felt like I've seen him before, but I can't recall when, I shrug and look back to the table wondering who the man who stormed off was dining with.

I saw a man sitting at the table with only a glass of red wine next to him, he wore a neatly pressed black tuxedo like everyone else, his hair is ash white, he seem to be happy about something as I can see him smirking at the gnereal direction of the entrance.

When he turns his eyes towards me I felt my blood drain from me, the man stares at me with two deep blue eyes that seem to be bottomless, I felt a fear inside me well up as I continue to lock eyes with him, my hackles rose as the moments tick by as I try to break the eye contact but found it impossible task.

I began to tremble as the man's smile turn larger, I felt a radiance of negative feeling round him, "is something the matter?" I heard someone asks before shaking me, this action manage to break my eye contact with the man, "you're sweating," I look up to see Ryu looking concerned, he held one of my hands in his, I felt my cheek flush bright red at finally noticing it.

The white hair man stood up, still smirking he leaves quickly, I felt my fear suddenly evaporate, "what's up with that guy?"

Finally I finish my meal, I smile as I lean back on the chair, "that's the best meal I had in a long time," I thought while rubbing my stomach wondering have I gained a few more pounds by consuming so much food in one go, "enjoy your meal?" Ryu asks with a satisfied look, I nodded with a smile of my own, "I have to admit this restaurant isn't bad at all."

He chuckles making me feel special, he rarely laughs at all but I notice he laughs more when I'm around, "I had help finding this restaurant, it wasn't easy to book either when we did found this place," I nod then rethought what he said, "hold a sec, you had help?" he nods with a knowing smile.

It only took me a moment to think of who it could be that helped Ryu, "I asked him after I try a few dozen places, when I told him he begged to lend a hand, so I couldn't refuse him," I groan inwardly, Terry is well known for sticking his nose were it's not needed, I've had him snooping into my private life way too many times to count.

Like how he manage to find out my favourite place where I buy my makeup's, or how in hells name did he found out about the kitten I'm raising in my house, which I should mention hasn't set one foot out of the house, nor has anyone in the village seen him, so I ask myself how did the guy found about the pet I'm keeping.

I couldn't be the food because I don't buy any pet food, plus I manage to get it vaccinated in complete and utter secret with a vet from another city, it's a big mystery which I want to know so I can avoid him finding out anymore about me.

A few idea spring to mind and one of them involve the man in front of me, he's the only one who knows about the kitten in my house, as if reading my thought he ask a question, "how's little Kyo?" he asks fondly, the kitten has taken an instantly liking to Ryu, not that I can blame him, "fine, you should come round sometime, he's been wanting to see you," I fell silent for a moment and watch him nod.

I listen to him saying how it's strange I'm keeping a pet in secret, I have my personal reason which I prefer not to say just yet, "Ryu, can I ask you something?" he stops and nods, "have you told Mr nosy about Kyo?" I watch him give me a blank look before scratching his chin.

I rested my chin on my hand, "you told him didn't you?" he just gave an apologetic shrug; I won't ask how did he manage to get Ryu to talk, something which I haven't figured out yet, maybe I'll ask him in favour of not strangling with his guts then hanging him to dry.

We drank our wine while having idle talk, I felt relaxed and peaceful as we talk about things like the weather or about the Clan as a whole, we were just talking to pass the time.

Finally we decided to leave after I check the time to find it's nearly eight thirty, Lancelot didn't came as we call for the bill, it was the young man that showed us to the seat, he laid down a silver platter with the bill.

Ryu inspect the bill, I watch him look to the bill then to the young man, "the bill is correct sir," I wonder was it asking for a lot of money, Ryu hands me the bill so I took a look and felt my eye brown twitch when I saw the price.

I took another look again to be sure I'm not reading it wrong, "The bill says that someone paid for our meal, do you know who?" Ryu asks after I look at the bill again to be sure that I'm not missing any small prints, the young man brought out a note from his inner jacket and place it in front of us.

I watch my date open the letter read it, I watch him for any sign of what the letter might mean, after a few minutes passed he finally passes it to me, in flowing letters is written, "Meals on me Love birds, enjoy your date, T.F" I felt a sudden urge to screw up the letter when I found out it's Mr Nosy who had paid the meal, I'm beginning to wonder how much of this date do he know about, I'll ask him when I next see him, with a hammer to make him talk as well.

Ryu didn't seem to mind at all, instead he chuckles, "let's leave Ayane," he told me, I agree and watch him quickly move behind my seat and pulls it back a little before I stood up, I gave him a smile of thank you, he accept and held out his hand, I took hold of it as he guide me out of the restaurant, the manager told gave a polite "have a nice day," to us as we went pass him, even the man at the door gave a smile then told us to have a nice night.

Once outside I moved closer to Ryu and looped my arms round one of his arm and smile inwardly as I rested my head on his shoulder, I could see the tell sign of a blush as he tries not to look at me, I chuckle inwardly at my success in making him blush.

We walk aimlessly through the quite streets, the street lights illuminated every step of the way, I let my love take me where he wishes, as long as I'm close to him it don't matter to me, I look at the people the walk by, some of them couples that in a similar position with the women hanging onto the man's arm while he idly talk with them.

I began to notice as we left the city central that the houses become more spacious and older in design, I look round to see a tea house with the old style Japanese building architecture, it fits in well with the surrounding buildings, some of the people that walk wore Kimonos.

I wonder where we are to have wondered into a area that seem so out of place in the modern world, I look up to Ryu hoping he may give me answers, he didn't and kept his eyes ahead of him, I thought I saw a curl at the edge of his lips of what could be a smile he's trying to hide.

Whatever it is I'm sure he's got his reasons for not telling me, so I return to observing our surroundings while we walk, I felt a little tired and slowly my eyes begin to close until I saw nothing, only guided by Ryu as I listen to the sound of the busy streets we pass by.

* * *

A gentle shake at my shoulder made me open my eyes, I must have fallen half asleep while I walked, I felt my cheeks burning that Ryu might have carried me on his back if I did fell asleep, I look to see his emerald eyes staring at me with amusement, before I could say a word of apology a finger is placed on my lips.

I didn't say anything, he remove his finger from my lips and points to something behind me, I turn to see what's he pointing at and felt surprised.

Around me is trees coloured in a shade of soft crimson, the petals that fell from the branches of these make my heart flutter at the wondrous sight, "Sakura Trees," I thought, the sound of water made me look to my right, a hundred yards from me is a small rock formation that mimic of a water fall, the water the flows down spreads around the area, I see roots of one of the trees partly submerge into the water.

The sakura petals the fell into the stream flow down towards me and went underneath the red wooden bridge I stood upon, I look at the bridge to the path that lead onto a stone placed path that fits with the harmony of the entire garden I stood in.

I couldn't hold my wonder at the place I stood, harmony embodied in this very place, from above I felt the gentle light of the moon as it peers from behind the cloud casting a reflection into the stream, the petals the fell from the trees turn slightly silver making them seem to shine as they landed in the silver stream and made their journey down stream right underneath the bridge I stood upon.

Never have I felt some peaceful as I stood there, I turn and was about to say my thanks to Ryu when I felt my heart stop at the very sight before me, my right hand went to my mouth thinking I might bite my tongue, my other hand clutch the rail of the bridge tightly.

My entire body tremble as my mind thinks my eyes are playing tricks with me, part of me is unable to believe it still as I stare at the scene before me, never in my wildest dreams will I ever thought I would see this, the sound of my blood rushing to my head as I took in the scene before me as been real.

Kneeling down in front of me with his head bowed before me with his left hand at his side while his right hand held a small black box that's open for me to see what's inside, the gentle moonlight illuminated the object inside of the box, a golden ring.

When he look up to meet I saw the sincerity in them like none I've seen before, when he spoke I had to strain my ears a little as he spoke in a gentle and slow voice, "I've always wonder what I should do for you, the one who has been by my side through all the hardship I've faced, the one whose willing to share my pain and sadness, the one who will open her arms to me," I stood their motionless as he spoke.

He paused letting the genuineness of his words sink in, "what could I humbly do to make the one who has faced many hardships alone, who has nobody to turn to and has suffered tragedy after tragedy, what could I do to ease the darkness within the heart of the one I truly care about?"

From somewhere I could hear a Shinobue playing a soft melody and alongside it a koto, the Shinobue is playing very softly so it didn't sound so loud as it should be, the Koto played alongside it enhancing the entire atmosphere of the garden I'm standing into a different atmosphere, with the cherry blossom petals falling it really did made the feeling of harmony previously felt replaced with a more romantic, as what I called it at the time.

Ryu continues on despite having heard the music been played, I wonder did he arranged this, "I ask myself that question day after day while I watch, always the answer eluded me, then I found the answer at long last, an answer to happiness for me, and for you," I held my breath as I know what he's about to say.

Time stood still as I waited for him to say the words, the words which will change my life, "Ayane, will you marry me?" despite knowing he was going to say those words it still felt strange to actually hear them.

My heart beat loudly in my ear as I thought of an answer for him, I know the answer I want to say, no, I know the answer for both of us is more correct, I know that at the very bottom of my heart I love Ryu and he loves me.

I cannot deny my feelings for him nor can I deny my own, "y…yes," I manage to stammer out, not how I picture it with me telling Ryu confidently that I accept his proposal of marriage.

My knees gave way and I fell onto them while my hands went to my face, I wonder why for a moment when I felt tears running down my cheek, through the tears I saw him looking worried for a moment, "yes, I accept to be your bride," I finally said again, this time with more confident to show that I'm sincere about my words.

With trembling hands he pick up the golden band and took hold of my own hand into his, gently he ease the ring onto my finger then let go of my hand so I can bring the hand with the ring on it up to my eyes, I stare at it still unable to believe it's actually there.

Then I threw my arms round Ryu and hug him as tightly as possible, the only words I could say over and over again to him was me saying I will be his wife, despite having the ring on my finger I still wanted to say it again to him, to confirm that I'm really saying it of my own will.

He pulls me away gently as I stare at his face, the smile he gave me while the tears the run down his face, tears of joy as he kissed me deeply, while whispering the words before our lips met, "I love you forever and always, Ayane."

* * *

**Japanese instruments name and description**

Shinobue this is simply a hollowed out bamboo which is played as a flute, this has a high pitch sound to it

Koto this is a large instrument that's on a wooden wood which has thirteen strings stretch upon it which is plucked, this is an derived from the Chinese instrument Guzheng

Please Check wikipedia for more details.


	4. Zack

Authors note my FIRST ever attempt at portraying Zack, please R&R.

Disclaimer: it do not own any of the chapter of Dead Or Alive, they belong to Team Ninja.

**Text Book Rules**

I love life.

I'm so happy to be alive right now as I stare at three beauties sitting in front of me in the small bar of my own island, dubbed Zack island for the man who brought it, I can't but think of the "adventures," I can have with them, Niki don't mind one bit and has been rather lenient, this didn't bother me one bit as to what kind of punishment she'll hand out to me, as long as I can enjoy myself with a certain babe I've been chasing for a long time.

I still can't believe my own genius, I've manage to lure all the female fighters from the tournament by simply sending them all letters, in some cases I had to pass it through various people to get to them, making them believe there's a tournament on the island.

Even when they came to me about this small matter I brushed it off saying that there is no way of leaving the island, the boat comes in two weeks and all outside contact is nearly impossible, only emergency calls can be made but that's about it, which I've got control over.

So they all left to their fate of resting on my island, I still can't believe it as I watch Christie walk by my table while holding a drink in a two pierce white bikini, "Tina's a lightweight at drinking," I heard the beautiful voice of one of the lovely ladies in front of spoke while pointing a finger at another of the three.

The one who spoke is Hitomi wearing a cute two pierce bikini of sky blue, this afforded me a good look over her petite body that's begging for whipped cream, the girl next to the German girl laughs at her, "come on Hitomi, you're no better at drinking," her accent of eastern origin as she manage to speak the words while looking very drunk.

This Chinese beauty is Lee Fang, she simply wore a one pierce red bathing suit that gave ample view of her cleavage, then the next woman to the Lee Fang is the woman I got the hots for, almost as bad as I have it for my sweet Niki, the woman has short blonde hair with pretty blue eyes while wearing a two pierce bikini with the American flag design, the bikini top is at bursting point as it tries to hold her ludicrous melons in place.

I'm still wondering how come I haven't passed out on the floor from the view I'm getting, even the bar man is having a very hard time concentrating on cleaning his cups, then again what kind of male wouldn't be even the type that look the other way would have their eyes clued to these beauties, if someone was to ask me how come I'm so confident of my view I'll simply reply to them, "look buddy, open your eyes and just look and you'll never want to shut them ever again!"

I watch Lei knock a shot back before banging the cup down onto the table loudly, "Lei you're as drunk as we are," Tina manage to slur out her words.

Somewhere I heard someone laughing, to my surprise it's my voice, quickly I try to think why is that and found that I'm pretty drunk myself, that's okay because if those three are drunk as I' am I can see where this will go, just like the textbook I have about what could happen when you're drunk with some pretty girls.

As it pointed out the end result will be you waking up with the biggest hangover you have, similar to having someone pile drive your head into the ground, which I've experienced before at the hands of a certain blonde's dad, and also having three beauties all over you with either little or no recollection of the previous night.

I have no worries about that happening; I've got surveillance cameras in all their rooms, which I omitted to mention for my personal health, looking to the bar I notice someone sitting down that caught my attention straight away as he orders a drink from the barman.

From the angle I'm looking I notice his long white hair that reach down to his waist, a single black ribbon kept the long hair together, I briefly through he was a woman until I look at his clothing, he wore rough clothes that comprises of a white shirt as he pushes back the side of his sleeveless jacket to delve into the inner pocket for his wallet, the pair of jeans he wore look well worn out judging from the number of blue patches that dotted it.

Once his drink is delivered he cock his head suddenly and turn to stare at me with those two deep blue eyes, even with my mind slightly numbed by the drinks I felt fear well up inside me as the man stare at me, it felt like my clothes have been stripped away, no my flesh been stripped away until he could peer into my very soul of my secret desires, the feeling grew as I felt ready to vomit as my stomach began to do back flips with my dinner in it.

The man gave a smile then turns away, the feeling instantly left me and I breathe a sigh of relief, now I feel more aware and less drunk, probably when the man stared at me it cleared my mind, I'm kind of grateful for that for the coming event for today.

I made a mental note to check who is the guy, I notice even the barman avoided the white man's eyes and continue to clean a cup with his back to the man, somehow this made my earlier feeling return, "Zack stopped drinking, drink up!" the intoxicated drunk Hitomi shouts out loudly before slamming a shot of whisky for me.

The liquid in the cup slush round violently as some spilled over the edge by Hitomi's slamming it to the table, "drink, drink, drink!" Lei chanted huskily that made my body ache for some attention, direct attention to a certain area of my body to be exact.

Taking the dare I took hold of the shot and instead of simply putting it to my lips I simply throw back my head and let the cup contents go over my shoulder, thus avoiding drinking it and probably forgetting my goal for tonight, "mark my words I will get what I want by tonight!" I thought setting a small vow if I can't do it tonight I'll never touch any of the girls on the island, except Niki considering she's my girl.

Tina stagger to her feet and took a few wobbling steps and parked her soft bottom on my knees, I tell you I never felt so happy in my entire life, the feeling of those melons of hers pushing against my bare chest made me want to test how firm they are, "maybe I should check all of them," I thought knowing that if any of them knew I'll be called a pervert for the rest of my life, if that's a small price to pay to test the girls firmness I'm more than willing to pay for it!

I watch the blonde babe on my lap, wishing that if there is a god of perverts then he should suggest to Tina to strip dance, which will be rather short, for every male benefits in the room and specially for me, "yo ureno tdoing itr ight," Tina is completely drunk as she manage to mash her words pretty badly, the strong smell of the drink she taken is present in her breath, which I might add is kind of sweet.

My hands are fighting which one will take first pick in squeezing those butt cheeks that are only inches away from, as much as I want to touch them I want to wait a little longer, "mind showing me?" I tell Tina who nurse a bottle of jack Daniels in her arms.

Before she could I felt a pair of arms wrap round me and the alcoholic breath of someone behind me, while pressing two fabulous brass balls into the nape of me neck, "no, leee meee show im," the voice of the German brunette spoke, she must have moved while my eyes was 'preoccupied' with Tina's fabulous assets.

A part of me knows that I can't possibly drink the entire bottle of Whisky and the other bottle in front of me, "errr, Tina how about I…" "chickening out big boy?" she cuts into my sentence and gave me a smothering looking that made me want to get on my knees and beg for her to pat me.

The Chinese babe sat on the chair next to me while holding onto a bottle of Chinese wine, "be a hic man and down these," I watch her lick her lips ever so slowly, it's extremely hard to focus on speaking when you're given such view, I'm telling you either these girls are either done it with a guy OR they're lesbian.

Hitomi leans over and to my utter joy they began kiss no more than a few inches away from me, I watch the kiss deepen as the two battle it out with their tongues, "they're DEFINTLY lesbian!" I thought.

The hints that they're more than friends are so damn obvious, firstly when I saw Lei fed strawberries to Hitomi and watch her suck on her finger when it went on, then the way she gave that massage to Lei afterwards, which pretty much got the full attention of every possible male in the vicinity, all of course was ogling and doing some other private matter.

Tina giggles, "domt leve meee out," as the blonde staggers and is welcomed by the other two before they start kissing!

I stare with my jaw practically hanging loose, I turn to see the barman has dropped the cup he was polishing and is staring with a slack jaw like me at the display, a few of the male waiters stopped in their track and watch as well, that's how HOT it was for all of us.

The white hair man wasn't anywhere to be seen, I did notice someone sitting in the corner of the bar with a red cap over his head with his feet up on the table, I felt sorry that the guy is missing such a scene that should be painted as the most sizzling sight that any male could feast their eyes upon in this bar.

When those three turn their eyes towards me filled with untold lust I felt my excitement jump three notches up, "ooo, Za ba a by wantt tooo joooin?" I was ready to jump in right at the moment at the invitation, "i yuo cado wn thdr inks wee puut down," Hitomi adds while her hand squeezes Lei's stunning balloons, despite when they talked they mashed their words together pretty badly I understood every single word they said.

The soft moan from the raven hair woman made me ache to get on with my 'game' at that moment, "orrrr weee'll leaaave yoooou," she tells me while licking her licks ever so slowly that it felt like physical and mental torture rolled into one, I'm wondering are they really drunk.

Before I could say anything Lei gave a soft moan as Tina grind her chest into the back of the Chinese woman very slowly, Hitomi took a shot of whisky and slowly poured the contents over Lei's body making it glisten in the low light.

Two of the waiters walked straight into a table at the sight, the bartended stare while the cup he's filling is overflowing as the alcohol simply spill onto the ground, even the guy who with the hat woke up and stare with a raised eye brow at the scene.

The moment is spoiled when Tina try to get onto the table and instead manage to fall onto the ground and begins to laugh, I hope to dear god that they don't remember what they said to me tonight or else I'm leaving the island in a body bag, correction I'll probably leave the island minus one of my 'prize' possession, to live without it would be a fate crueller than death.

So with my mind set I grab the whisky bottle and began to down it all at once, the laughs and encouraging words with moans was all I needed as I manage to finish the entire bottle, the barman simply fainted at my prowess in downing the bottle with little spill.

Next I took the bottle Hitomi set down and began to down that as well, the liquid burned a path down to my stomach, my vision began to swim as I try to stay focus on finishing the second bottle, and finally I slam the bottle down and felt my mind already drifting to alcoholic heaven, and probably another type of heaven if I manage to down the third bottle without passing out.

Gripping the last bottle I bravely put it to my lips and threw my head back and began to drain the third bottle, if someone said that I'm about to die then I don't mind as long as I can go out knowing I did in three beauties just before I'm sent off in my limo to the sky above where the lovely ladies await for me.

Most of the liquor simply splashed over my face as my mouth is having problems drinking and breathing at the same time, I continue never the less, my vision has already begun to blur and my sense of balance has gone off on holiday as I fell off my seat.

By some miracle I manage to retain the bottle of Chinese wine to my lips as I lay on the floor on my back, one hand went up to steady the bottle as I watch the contents inside slowly go down slowly, I felt my over bulged cheeks ejecting some of the wine through my nose, still remembering my objective by seer will, or perverted will, I didn't stop downing the bottle.

The sane part of me was screaming at me to stop drinking or else I'll cause permanent damage to myself, but the my crazy side cheered me on with reminders of what awaits for me tonight, so naturally I chose to listen to my zanny side just this once, the reward at the end is more than enough reason to do it anyway.

I found that my throat is rather dry and look to find the bottle is completely empty, somehow I manage to stand up while swaying a little too much for my liking, the girls stare with disbelief, Lei said something but I couldn't really hear as the buzz from the alcohol is practically scrambled my thoughts up so I didn't know what she said.

When she grab my hand I follow her obediently while the other two drape their arms around me as they stagger as much as me, "I'm so lucky," I thought as we all enter the elevator, when the door shut I felt someone bite my neck, hard, which made me grab something behind me.

My hand grabbed something hard and I gave it a nice squeeze, I heard a giggle and wonder did I manage to grab one of them, as my sense of touch finally reach my brain I notice that what I'm grabbing is rather cold and too hard to be flesh.

Sliding my hand it took me another ten second to realize that I grabbed the railing, still the hands the wonder over my body and pinch in various places was more than enough for me, now the hand holding onto the railing is the only thing keeping me standing on my feet.

All too quickly the door opens and Tina began to drag me by the hand as she leads the party down the corridor, the next thing I know is a door opening and when it closed everything went dark as the party really got started.

* * *

My body ached all over, my head is crying out in agony, my stomach is demanding the toilet, it took me a minute to process the amount of pain in my body, "ugh," I whisper to myself, then wince as my head began pounding again.

With a force of will I open my eyes then shut them again, the light been so bright it caused me agony just to open them, gently I open my eyes until they're fully open and the light didn't hurt as much as it did when I first opened them.

Slowly I stare round me while my head pound with the hang over, I reconsider my last night saying that hang over are like pile drivers into the ground, this one made it feel like some small man with a blunt axe is trying to break out of my skull, frankly I want to smash my head into a wall to end the agony I'm feeling.

Something felt wrong as I try to move my hand, painfully I crane my neck up to see my hand is handcuffed to the bed post a quick glance to the other side confirm that my other hand is cuffed to the other post, I groan as the pain return and this time felt like someone is using a sledge hammer to break out.

Slowly I began to think, which brought another fresh bout of pain for my poor head, why am I here and how did I get here, my memory is very hazy as I try to pick out the ones which happened yesterday and those that happened some other time, also those that might have been dreams, it's not physically possible to do it upside down like spider man for crying out loud!

Then I recall returning to this room with the three beauties, instantly my eyes search round, causing me further pain as I swing my head violently, repressing a groan I spotted the random bikini's that littered the room, but further search revealed that none of the three are here.

This is rather strange as I defiantly remember, hazily at best, returning here with the girls, "morning," I heard a man spoke up, instantly the worst case scenario flash through my mind of me and a man, which by all means made my stomach and head do back flips at the revolting images that cross my mind.

Slowly I turn to see where the voice came from, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that if he's coming out of the bathroom I'm going to be mentally scarred for the rest of my life, most likely short if it's true as I'll kill myself than living with the knowledge of what I did to my gender interest.

The very thought made me think of all kind of unpleasant things I might have done while under the influence of the drink, the all too vivid images my mind manage to conjure up made me come to a decision, "if I did sleep with a man I'm marching to my room, hang over or not, and put the revolver I have in my desk into my mouth and pull the trigger," this I promise to do IF it's true that I've bend the other way.

I brief a sigh of relief while wincing at the pounding as I spot the man leaning against the front door that lead to the corridor, the door is located in a corner with the bed side facing it if you crane your head to the far right, I refocus my sight upon the man and felt my eyes begin to water at the pain, the mans wearing a white shirt and shorts of blue with a smug smile with his blonde hair tied back into a low pony tail by my guess, the man looks familiar, but with a hang over I can't really recall very well who he is.

The other man shook his head as I scrunch up my face to think who he is, "Terry, we met during the tournament, I was knocked out during the top twelve by a certain purple hair Ninja with a bad mouth," instantly I recall the man having gave up finally to the violent lavender hair woman, "whose got the cutest butt not to mention" I thought to myself.

A nice guy whose always joking with everyone, and is quite friendly with Ayane, from what I heard, which is a feat upon itself to manage to be called a friend by that girl who would string you up by my most delicate part of my body and used it to also strange me, an extremely unpleasant thought which brought my hang over back.

After a few moments I heard him give a sigh, "heard you had a rough night," I nod all too eagerly, the smile on the man's face made me thought he's envious of me, "Terry, whatcha doing?" I heard a rather familiar voice speak from outside of the room, the blonde hair man turns his head, "chit chatting with the dead over here," he pleasantly replies before I saw who it is.

I watch Hitomi peer into the room while rubbing her eyes, apparently she was still asleep before she came round, wearing a white shirt that seems a little tight at the top, I'm liking the view I'm getting before the man leans with his arm on the door frame to cover my nice position of the cleavage the brunette is showing.

Hitomi peers into the room and saw me, "oh Zack, what are you doing in that position?" she asks before yelping when I heard the smack of a hand then Hitomi jumping up into the air while Terry smiles.

For a moment I thought he's about to get punched, "ooo, been so naughty so early in the mornin, huh?" I watch her asks while resting her hand on his hip that slowly moved down to his crutch, he stiffens, "a cute butt like that ought to be smacked a few more times," he tease before placing his hand on her rear end again, she didn't protest.

I'm still confused and wondering why in hells name is the guy getting on so well with Hitomi, "sorry to say this Zack, but yesterday you kind of flunked, and badly as well" another female voice spoke, Tina appear at the door frame and drape an arm over the Terry's shoulder, I stammer wanting to know what did she meant.

Joining the three at the door is Lei, "you really let us down yesterday when we brought you here," the disappointing look she gave me killed all my manly ego that I probably scored, "you passed out when we began to get busy, so we left," Tina tells him.

The man at the door has three hot babes with a big smile plastered on his face; I would do anything to be in that position!

If looks could kill then my glare at him would have blasted his head off by now, "that's when I walk into them and invited into my room, now that's one wild night I'll never forget," I watch him wrapped his other arm round Lei and brought her close, "we'll be leaving you," Tina tells me as I felt like crying right there, "we got a… private party to attend to," Hitomi adds while her hand snaked round and pinch the man's butt making him yelp a little.

Despite the hang over I try to struggle to get loose, "with this cute man, of course," Lei adds before she licked her lips ever so slowly, I so want to get her to lick something else for me, Terry laughs then unwraps his arm round Lei and reach behind him.

He pulls something out and held it up for me to see it's a blue book, with a underhand toss the book lands right next to me on the side of the bed, I stare at the cover to see it read, "Rules of getting laid!" it took me a moment to recognize that the book was the one I was reading yesterday morning before going to get drunk with the girls!

I watch them leave as they talk and laugh together, I felt my tears ready to burst out at having my one night stolen from me by someone else, "how could this happened to me?" I ask wondering is there some higher being whose having a good laugh at him.

I heard foot steps from the door, I turn to see the fat maid standing at the doorway, "well, what do we have here?" she asks with lustful eyes which made me cringe, I watch her slowly close the door behind her.

I hate my life at this moment, I really do.


	5. Lisa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of DOA (except the ACC) they all belong to team Ninja/Temco

**Poker Face**

I sat next to the pool while taking a tan on the deck chair, beside me is Lei who told me of what happened two nights ago, "you should have see his face Lisa, when we walked in, the defeated look he had," she giggles hysterically, I smile wishing I was there to see it.

Pushing my sunglasses up a little so they rested on my forehead I watch Hitomi pass by while wearing her roller blades, when she saw me watching she gave a wave, I wave back to her, the Chinese woman next to me told me of what happened when they all got drunk and were at the mercy of Zack two nights ago.

Then to wake up in someone else's room, not Zack of course, and been served some hang over pills, I have to admit there isn't many guys who could stand the temptation of having a little 'fun' with three beauties while they're drunk.

Speaking of the devil I saw him walking towards us with a tray of drunks, "one cocktail for Lei and fruit mix for Lisa," he tells us before setting the drinks on the table between our chairs, once he's finish he turns to leave, a little too quickly if I'm not mistaken, "can't you stay a little?" I ask then moved my shades back down to cover my eyes again as the sun light from the pool reflected the light into my eyes.

He gave a nervous smile, "I'm kind of working," he tells us, talk about using the poorest excuse in the world, "I don't see an abundant of people here requiring your service, do you?" I point out, shooting down his only excuse he could use to get away, he hung his head when he realize that he really didn't have a valid excuse to return to his station.

Fetching a nearby wooden chair he sits on it backwards while facing us, "what do you talk about?" I smile and saw him stiffen at my smile, "care to explain HOW you got on this island," instantly this perked up Lei's attention as she sat up and gave an equally inquisitive look to the man.

I watch the man in front of me looks left then right before telling us, "snuck onto the boat before it departed and added myself to the roster of workers, of course you didn't heard that," he adds the last past quickly in a hush voice, afraid that Zack might find out.

Quite frankly the amount of staff that sat around, which number to thirty of mix genders, having fun I highly doubt Zack will notice one staff that's not doing his job, I kept this thought to myself, "fine, then why didn't you take advantage of me and the others?" Lei queries.

I completely forgot that question myself, I watch him give me the answer, "because if I so much as sleep with one of you, I'm good as dead, correction I'll be fish bait," he spoke nervously then glance over his shoulder afraid that whatever might kill him is behind him.

I suppress myself from laughing at his nervous behaviour, "by who may I ask?" I felt like digging a little deeper for information as to who might turn him into a human mince meat, before he could say another word two girls approached from the beach, "well, looks like Mr Nosy is slacking off," I glance to see that it's the two Kunoichis.

The brunette of the pair lag behind the lavender girl, I've already read up on them while I was working for DOATEC, so I know a fair deal about their relationship been rather strained, but that didn't prepared me when I heard those two have paired up for volleyball games, looks like not all the information about their relationship is accurate after all.

Terry gave a sly smile at the two, "well, well isn't it the love struck duo," he greeted with a knowing smile to the pair, they both laugh to one another as if it's an old joke, "got yourself into trouble?" the brunette of the pair asks jokingly.

He waves his hand at her poor joke, "nothing, just been grilled for information," the two sisters stood on either side of him, "oooo, Mr Nosy has someone poking into his life, hmmm?" Ayane asks, I didn't say anything and let the two sisters have a friendly chat with the man before I butted in.

I run the information of what I know of the man again, the information is rather scare of his exact relationship with the Ninja clan, his occupation is also in dispute as to whether is he a ninja, an informant or a hitman, some people think he might be all three.

Lei finally spoke up when the two sister seem to have finished chatting with him, "are you going to answer Lisa's question?" I watch Lei wave a hand at herself and it dawned upon him, "do you really want to know?" I gave a nod seeing no harm knowing whose asking him to keep his hands to himself, he thinks for a moment, "a few men had asked me so I accepted," he gave us a vague answer.

But he wasn't really explicit about which of the men, "won't you tell us?" I ask while looking at him with a look that could make a man's heart melt, from the corner of my eyes I saw Lei put on the act as well.

The man didn't seem to care, until Ayane said, "how about you tell us or else I'll pump the information out of you," I didn't know was she trying to use her charms or was she threatening him, whichever way he gave in, "OK, but for the record you didn't hear this from you," he made it sound like whoever he promised to watch us is listening on him.

I listen as he gave us the short list, "Bass for his daughter, no surprise there, Hayate and Ryu for the two sisters plus Hitomi," I watch him wrap his arms round the back of the chair and rested his chin on the top of the chair while staring at me.

He only told us a few names, but I didn't press any further, sometimes having too much information maybe a bad thing, "ooo, Hayate and Ryu are worried about us, huh?" Ayane asks, Kasumi simply gave a cheerful look, "yeah, those two gave me specific instructions to ensure no one mess around with you two, said something about a guillotine and a mountain of something," I really didn't want to know what could they do that involve a guillotine and a mountain of.

I felt my eyes sting a little as something reflected the sun light, I quickly saw the golden ring on Ayane's finger for the first time, I wonder how did I miss that, "Ayane," I said, instantly the purple hair girl whirl round looking at me wondering what do I want.

I point at her hand, "whose the lucky guy you're going to wed," this instantly drew everyone's attention to the furiously blushing lavender girl, "it…it…it's none of your business!" she shouts out while sounding very angry.

I try to think of the possible people I know who could have propose to her, "Ryu Hayabusa is the lucky guy whose marrying Ayane Hayabusa," Terry tells us merrily before I had any moment to even think of a list of people that might have proposed to the now red face woman.

Ayane turn her back on me but I can imagine the furious eyes she gave at the man who just told us everything, "should have been there, the moment he propose to her in a garden with the sakura petals and the moonlight, what a lovely scene that…" "YOU WERE THERE!" she screams furiously cutting into his sentence.

Instantly he looks worried, "errrr… oops, shouldn't have said that," before anyone of us could say a word Ayane kicked the chair that's Terry on and launch it into the pool, the loud splash sent a small wave that splash us a little.

I wipe away from the water from my shades to see him resurface, "hey, come on someone had to tape it for you to admire about that moment," he swarm to the side of the pool.

Ayane stomp towards the man and angrily shouts at him while he's still in the pool, things which would make a sailor blush in shame, I shook my head thinking that those two would make a great pair of comedian if they had the chance, I heard a splash and look up to see Ayane is no longer at the side of the pool, but now inside the pool as well.

The furious Kuniochi began to swim towards the retreating man as he tries to get to the ladders to get out of the pool, but unfortunately the little lavender girl latch onto his back and cause him to fall back into the pool.

I laugh at them as he try to struggle away from the mad girls grip, Kasumi dives in and quickly swarm towards to them before starting to splash them, I couldn't believe her as the two bickering turned against her and began to splash her as well.

I began to wonder are they children, I shrug at the thought, "this is suppose to be a vacation," I thought to myself, Lei left the deck chair and dives in as well, she swarm towards them and join in their water fight.

I watch the four of them splash one another, sometimes they would splash one another or they would gang up on one of them, unfortunately Terry been the only male, was picked on by the others.

The laughter as they play in the pool made me want to join in as well, "come on Lisa, the pools really nice!" Lei shouts before Ayane jumps on top of the Chinese girl and clamps on arm round her while her other hand begins to tickle Lei causing her to laugh really loudly as she goes under, when she resurface she continues to laugh as the lavender girl kept up her torture.

I felt tempted to join in, but the way the purple hair girl is dominating them I rethought about joining them, "nah, its more fun watching you guys splash each other like little kids," I said whle laughing as Kasumi latch onto Ayane and pulls her under before swimming away from her as fast as she can when Ayane rears up from the water like some angry watch goddess.

I kept laughing as Ayane manage to grab onto Kasumi and began to tickle her then goes under before resurfacing with the brunette laughing as she clung to the side of the pool, they enjoy themselves judging from the way Ayane kept giving evil laughs once in a while.

Suddenly I felt two pair of arms grab my arms and legs, "time to take a dip Lisa," I turn my head to my feet to see the dripping Terry has ceased my legs, "you'll really enjoy it too," the one holding my arms is Lei, I try to struggle but they kept a firm hold on me as they stood by the side of the pool.

The evil smile Lei gave to the man made it apparent what they're about to do, "one…" Lei began as the two swung me towards the pool before swinging back, "…two…" Terry said next as I swung towards the pool again then back for one last time, "…three!" they both shout at the same time before letting go of me.

I flew in the air for a brief moment before I splash into the water and went under, I stare around then kicked my legs until I reach the surface, I spat the water that manage to get into my mouth, the sound of laughter allowed me to turn in the direction then after wiping the water from my eyes I glare at the two.

The two are laughing so much they didn't notice the two woman in the pool swarm to the side where they are, at exactly the same time they both grab hold of the two at the side of the pool and yank them in.

They splashed into the pool before resurfacing and been splashed by the sisters as they giggle as the two retaliate against them, seeing little choice now that I'm in the pool I dived under and swarm round behind the two who threw me in and resurfaced and began to splash them.

Now assaulted on both sides Lei threw in her lot with us and began to splash the only male in the pool, who beat a hastily retreat to the edge and got out of the pool quickly before any of us could get him, now with him gone we simply played around in the pool.

* * *

Two hours later, after we played lots of games like tug of war on small floaters and hopping onto the floats until you reach the other side, we return to our seats and let the sun dry us, on cue Terry returns with drinks for both the Kunoichis.

After a few minutes passed I drain my drink in one swallow and felt the drink cool me off a little and spread the delicious fruit flavour in my mouth, it's so relaxing, "I really should take more vacations," I thought, my left hand went down to my purse and brought it up and lay it on my stomach.

Rummaging through the bag by touch alone I felt my fingers brush over various items in my purse, "no not the lipstick, nah not the photo, where did I put it," I sat up and look into my purse, unable to find what I'm looking for by touch alone.

Finally I brought it out, some rolled up notes of Zack's currency, I pop them into the cup and left it, after a few minutes Terry returns and wordlessly took the cup and the money in it, resetting my sunglasses I smile at the thought that I manage to pass on the information he requested for me to bring in between the rolled up money.

It's a small price to pay to leak out information of a company you don't like, DOATEC has been doing too many nasty things without anyone knowing, it's probably time I left the job, the guy told me that I should quit while I still have time, I didn't need to be told twice that something is going to happen.

Good thing I got my resignation forum already written out at home, I'll hand it in when I get back, but now I'll just kick back and enjoy the sun, the sea and the good company of the girls of the island, and of course the men's company especially.


End file.
